wardens_deskfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter One: My Teacher Doesn't Support Me
The First Rule of Saint John’s Military School of Excellence (I know, really long name) is to never be late for class. Well, I already broke that rule obliviously. The Second Rule is to wake up at the right time, which I think is stupid because why assign students classes at 12:00 pm if they need to wake up at 5:00 am? I’m probably the most unlucky person you’ll ever meet. Hey, even my own grandparents knew that I was unlucky. When I was little, I used to get into all sorts of weird accidents. So as soon as my mother died, they gave me away to the Orphanage at age three. Combine my accidental stunt streak with my ADHD and Dyslexia, and I became the ‘unadoptable’ child. So I stayed at the Orphanage for about 15 years until they gave me the boot and sent me to Saint John’s. Three words: Worst. Idea. Ever. My teachers practically loathe me. Maybe they’ve never seen an African-American with spiky hair before. Or maybe it’s because I actually get good grades despite the fact I slack off a lot. Or maybe it was because I blew up half the football field that one time (totally not my fault- how was I supposed to know that gas line was there?). So here I am. Walking down a hallway to at a school I didn’t want to attend, late to a class I didn’t like, a little moody, and hungrier than a grizzly bear (that pizza wasn’t really fulfilling). Totally not a good way to start off a Friday morning, I tell you. When I finally arrived at my class, the bell had already rung and Second Hour was in full swing. I quickly threw the pizza box into a nearby trashcan, straightened my hair, popped in a breath mint, and made sure I had all of my books. I breathed deeply and opened the door. “Ah, Mister Gate,” said Mr. Clark, my English IV of Evil. “Do you always have to make an entrance?” A couple of the other kids snickered while others gave me glances of annoyance. A really cute girl named Sadie Carter winked at me and pointed at a desk next to her. I didn’t wink back. While Sadie was cute and all, I really wasn’t that interested in her; she, however, thinks that we were destined for each other. I was seriously starting to pray that I didn’t have to sit next to her when I saw my friends Christopher, Jennifer, Aldrea, and Marie sitting in the back waving at me. I headed towards them, and took the empty seat next to Marie. “So, what have I missed-“, I began to ask Marie when Mr. Clark turned around and gave me a look that would’ve made a vampire whimper. I had forgotten how much he hated me (I accidently shredded his favorite suit during freshman year), and coming in late seems to have already place him in “LET’S KILL LANSON” mood today. “Detention, Mr. Gate,” he said sternly. I got halfway out of my seat to protest, but he quickly added, “If you say one more thing that’s entirely irrelevant to our lesson today young man and I will send you to the Isolation Room.” I sat back down defeated and. Marie placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. “And since you’re so keen to talk, Gate, answer this question.” Mr. Clark got out of his seat and stood in front of his desk. “So, you do remember that we have been reading Shakespeare’s Hamlet? Please tell me why was Shakespeare and his plays were so influential?” Ah man. I wiped my eyes and woke myself from the short nap I had just taken. Why does he have to always pick on me? Isn’t like I’m failing his class or something. “Yes, Porcupine, tell us.” Said sneered. God, I hate that nickname. Ever since I was five, people have been making fun of my hair. The kids at the Orphanage christen me Porcupine and somehow it wormed itself into Saint John’s. I mouthed to Sadie a very inappropriate word (or set of words) and her face turned pale. “Quiet, Ms. Carter! So Mr. Gate, do you have an answer?” I swear every time he speaks my name it has a hint of malice in it. “Yeah, um… w-was it b-because t-they could change o-opinions?” Stupid Dyslexia! Talking to my friends was easy, but if I talked out loud it would cause me to stammer a bit. Almost every kid in the class was holding back laughs while my friends gave me a sympathetic look. “That’s actually collect Mr. Gate,” Mr. Clark said. “Shakespeare could get anyone to admire his work and the work of others easily. He was very-“ Suddenly, Mr. Clark’s cellphone began to ring and everyone laughed because his ringtone was ‘Stayin Alive’. Mr. Clark blushed deeply and answered the call as he stepped out of the room. Almost immediately, Sadie got out of her seat and walked to the front of mine, placing her hands on my desk and leaned forward, giving a good view of her- well, let’s just say I had a good view. “You’re taking me to the Winter Formal,” she said. “And after that you’re going to take me out on a date” Everyone in the class looked our way, like they had the front row seats to a great debate. Well, if it usually involves me, then it is a great debate. “You are pretty…” All of the girls did that annoying ‘ah’ except Jennifer, Aldrea, and Marie. The latter hastily turned around and coughed. Some of the guys wolf-whistled. “Yeah, pretty lame,” I finished, and the whole room exploded into laughter while Sadie looked absolutely furious, then smiled as she ran to the chalkboard. She pulled out a pocketknife from the pocket of her mini-skirt, and held it up to the board. “Sadie, don’t do it!” I warned her. “Please don’t do this.” Sadie grinned. “Don’t want to date me? Then suffer in the Isolation Room” And then she scratched a huge line across the chalkboard. The loudest and the most horrible sound issued and I had to clasp my hands around my ears to try to block it. The rest of the class wasn’t faring better. People thought nails on a chalkboard sounded bad? Oh no, they had to listen to this. I ran to the front of the room as Sadie threw her knife at me as she raced back to her seat. By pure instinct I caught the blade and stopped to observe the damage just as the door opened. Oh. Crap. I am so boned. “What in heaven is going on in-” began Mr. Clark, and then he noticed the slashed board and me standing right in front of it with the knife in my hand. Before I could explain myself, Mr. Clark grabbed me by the back of my neck and threw me into the hallway yelling, “Go to the Isolation Room, you little ingrate! I’m going to get you expelled for this, you hear me Gate!” Then he slammed the door in my face. I stood there for a moment, completely stunned. Then I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair, trying to straighten it back out. Of course, I failed. I shrugged, and calmly began to walk towards the Isolation Room. Maybe I could stop by the Cafeteria and snatch a pizza on the way. Previous: Prologue: The Extraordinary Beginning To A Terrible Day, Next: Chapter Two: I Play Extreme Chess